Aria Goes to Ezra After finding out A is Mona
by Aria and Ezra forever
Summary: What I wished happened with Aria and Ezra after the Girls find out you A is and Mayas body is found


**What I wished happened with Aria and Ezra after the Girls find out you A is and Mayas body is found**

ARIA POV

I can't believe that Mona is A and she has been doing this to us.

We are currently at Emily's house waiting for all of the cops and everyone else to leave after finding Mayas body. Poor Em has locked herself in her room and won't let anybody in.

"You girls should just go home," Ems mum tells us, "I know you want to be here for her, but I don't think that she is going to be coming out anytime soon."

"Ok Mrs Fields," I reply

We gather all of our stuff and say goodbye and shuffle out of the door.

"What are you guys going to do now?" I ask Hanna and Spencer

"I'm just going to go home and watch reruns of friends with lots of ice cream" Hanna replies

"I'm going to go over to Toby's for a while and hang out there. I just want to spend time with the man I love at the moment," Spencer says, "What about you?"

"I don't know, I just might go for a walk."

We quietly say goodnight and walk our separate ways

'While I'm walking I think about what Mona has put us through the last year and how could she pretend to get texts like us. As I'm walking I realise that I have walked to Ezra's apartment building. I decide to go up because I really could use a hug at the moment. I go in and go up the elevator

I knock on apartment 3b and wait for Ezra to answer the door. I didn't have to wait long.

"Hey, I thought you were staying with the girls tonight."

I didn't reply because I knew that if I talk now I would break down.

"Aria….."

Ezra POV

"…Babe are you ok?"

"Umm, no..." she replies as she starts crying

I pull her into my arms, walk her over to the sofa and hold tight.

"Aria what's wrong?" I ask worried

"They found Mayas body in Emily's yard."

"Oh my god, is Emily ok? Are you?"

"We just left Em's house and she had locked herself in her bedroom. I'm ok."

I look at Aria and can tell that something else is wrong

"Aria what else is wrong, I can tell there is something else."

Aria just looks up at me with sad eyes silently debating what to say.

"Do you remember that time we broke up after you saw that text from A?"

"Yeah"

"Well we found out who that is tonight as well," she tells me quietly "Ezra I was telling the truth when I told you that it was no friend of mine, A is or was a sick son of a bitch. They were horrible. They blackmailed all four of us for months. They made us do terrible things all the time, weren't allowed to tell anyone about A because they always knew what we were doing and where we were at all time. They even come in here and stole you diploma to warn us not to say anything to anybody. It's A's fault we got arrested a couple of months ago, they set us up. They are the reason we broke up just before we got arrested and that's why I wouldn't let you see me. I just didn't want A to hurt you. They hit Hanna with their car; they made Spencer brake up with Toby and put drugs in Emily's sports cream. Then to top it all off they pretended that A was after them as well."

I couldn't believe that someone could do that to other human beings and that the girls could keep it a secret for so long.

"Aria who was it, who was A?"

"Mona,"

"What!"

"Where is she now, please tell me that she is in a jail cell?"

"No she's probably on her way to Radley by now, the cops say that she is insane and that's why she did all this to us. Apparently she has been living in a hyper reality state."

"Oh my god"

"Yeah, how's that for drama?" she replies with a little humour.

"What now?" I ask her

"I just want to go to sleep, do you mind if I stay here tonight my parents and Mike are out of town and I don't want to go home alone"

"Sure babe I'll get you something to sleep in and you can just use my tooth brush if you want."

We separate and both quietly get ready for bed after we are both in bed, I pull her back into my arms and hold her tightly

"Please don't let me go"

"I won't you're ok now, I've got you."

I put my head down to her and kiss her goodnight

Within moment we are both asleep.


End file.
